Anakmu Ini Kesepian, Eomma
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: Rumah HunHan itu terlihat damai. Tak ada kesalahan didalamnya. Hingga suatu hari Chanyeol mengeluh kesepian dirumah / "Eomma! Aku sendilian lagi! Appa mana! Kalau begini Yeollie mau adik saja!" / "kalau Chanyeol mau punya adik. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita buatkan untuknya? Bethok kan ada libur 2 hari" / HunHan, Yaoi, M-Preg, Marriage Life, OneShoot


Title: Anakmu Ini Kesepian, _Eomma_

Author: Wu Fan Girls _aka _Puterr

Rated: Teen

Genre: family dan entah apa

Main Cast: HunHan, Chanyeol(anak HunHan), and Others

Summary: rumah HunHan itu terlihat damai. Tak ada kesalahan didalamnya. Hingga suatu hari Chanyeol mengeluh kesepian dirumah / _"Eomma! Aku sendilian lagi! Appa mana?! Kalau begini Yeollie mau adik saja!" / "kalau Chanyeol mau punya adik. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita buatkan untuknya? Bethok kan ada libur 2 hari" /_ HunHan, Yaoi, M-Preg, Marriage Life, OneShoot

Warning! Karna tak ada sesuatu yang sempurna didunia ini. Jadi ff ini juga gak sempurna. Penuh dengan typo dan ke-gaje-an yang super, dan berbagai ke-OOC an yang tak terduga. Well, baca aja :) dan untuk disclaimer! Ff ini milik author, pure milik author! Kalo cast nya sih punya cast nya sendiri, agency, ortu, sama tuhan

.

.

**Author note: Annyeong para reader sekalian! Puterr disiniii! Ada yang kangen? Kurasa nggak. Ngapain juga kangen? Ya 'kan. Oh ya, Ff ini marriage life. Gak tau kenapa pengen gitu. Mungkin karna author kepikiran terus sama nama nya **_**Nikah Itu Apasih? **_**Itu pemikiran author sejak sering baca ff bergenre family. Well, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Happy Reading ^^!**

**.**

**.**

KRRIIIIIIIINNNGG!

"eumh… matikan alarmnya, Hunnie~" Luhan menggeliat pelan di rengkuhan suaminya, Oh Sehun. Tangan Sehun mulai menggapai jam weker dan mematikannya. Kalau boleh sih dia ingin membanting jam itu. tapi Luhan melarangnya dengan alasan _'jangan dibanting terus jam nya! Aku tidak mau harus membeli jam Setiap hari! Lagipula dengan dibanting belum tentu alarm nya mati 'kan!' _sungguh! Kalau Luhan bukan istrinya. Dia yang akan dibanting oleh Sehun. Bukan jamnya

Luhan terbangun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih _ngebo _diranjang mereka. Luhan hanya menghela napas pasrah. Meninggalkan Sehun ke kamar mandi. Dan berniat membangunkan suaminya itu ketika ia selesai mandi saja

.

.

"selamat pagi, Chanyeollie~ sudah siap Bangun 'kah anak _Eomma_ ini?" Luhan membuka pintu kamar anaknya perlahan. Anaknya itu sudah berumur 5 tahun. Satu hal yang sering membuat Luhan bingung adalah anak dan suaminya yang sama-sama cadel. Chanyeol memang cerewet dan yang membuat nya semakin tidak jelas adalah kecadelannya itu. dan Sehun juga sampai sekarang masih cadel. Padahal dia sudah 25 tahun. Dan dia sendiri 27 tahun

"eumh… hooaaammmhhh… selamat pagi, _Eomma_~" Chanyeol digendong Luhan ke kamar mandi di kamar Chanyeol dan memandikan nya. Melakukan kesehariannya dipagi hari memang menyenangkan. Tapi ada satu yang paling menantang. Membangunkan Sehun dari tidurnya. Itu sangat menantang

"_Eomma_~ besok ada pellombaan olahlaga disekolah. Dan Chanyeol disuluh Han-songsaenim untuk minta bekal yang lebih ke _Eomma_. Kalna Chanyeol akan pulang lebih siang dalipada biasanya. Boleh ya, _Eomma_?" inilah yang terkadang membuat Luhan bingung. Anaknya cadel huruf r. Sementara Sehun cadel huruf s. syukur-syukur namanya tidak mengandung r ataupun s

"tentu saja boleh. Sekarang Chanyeollie pakai kaoskakinya yah. _Eomma_ mau membangunkan _Appa_ dulu" Luhan pamit dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dikamarnya sendiri. Luhan ingin anaknya lebih mandiri

"eh, _Eomma_!" panggil Chanyeol sebelum Luhan menutup pintu. Luhan melongokkan kepalanya saja ke kamar Chanyeol

"iya, Chanyeollie?"

"hali ini bekalnya pakai telul yah!" Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Chanyeol

.

.

"Sehunnie~ ayo bangun~ ini sudah hampir setengah tujuh lho~" Luhan menggocangkan tubuh Sehun perlahan. Sehun hanya mengerang pelan sebelum menyamankan tidurnya lagi

"Sehunnie! Ayo Bangun! Apa kau tak peduli kalau kau dicap bos malas oleh karyawanmu?!" Luhan mendudukkan Sehun. Menahannya pundaknya agar tak terbaring lagi

"aku ngantuk, Hannie~" kalimat pembelaan itu keluar dari mulut Sehun

"_Eomma! Aku sendilian lagi! Appa mana?! Kalau begini Yeollie mau adik saja!" _teriak Chanyeol dari ruang makan begitu melihat ruang makan yang sepi tapi syukurlah sudah ada makanan

"cepat Bangun! Chanyeol sudah merengek! Cepat Bangun, Hunnie!" Luhan menarik Sehun ke kamar mandi. Sehun yang nyawanya kurang 15% lagi hanya menurut

"apa aku juga harus memandikanmu seperti Chanyeol?!" eluh Luhan begitu Sehun hanya duduk pasrah dikloset

"jangan membuatku menyirammu, Hunnie!" Sehun langsung sadar dan membalas perkataan Luhan

"jangan dithiram~ kalau Chanyeol mau punya adik. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita buatkan untuknya? Bethok kan ada libur 2 hari" ujar Sehun dan menatap Luhan yang merona

"mandi saja!"

BRAKK!

Dan Luhan membanting pintu kamar mandi ketika keluar. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan segala smirk nya

.

.

"_Eomma_~ kulang manis susunya~ tambah gula ya?" rengek Chanyeol karna susu nya dirasa kurang manis

"eum. Benarkah? Sini biar _Eomma_ liat manis atau tidak" terkadang Luhan hampir saja ikut cadel. Bagaimana tidak? Ada dua makhluk cadel serumah dengannya!

Chanyeol memberikan susu nya pada Luhan yang tengah membuat kopi untuk Sehun. Kalau dicoba, susunya memang kurang manis sih. Luhan pun menambahkan sedikit gula kedalam susu Chanyeol

"telima kasih, _Eomma_" Chanyeol kembali ke meja makan dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Tak ada yang menyadari jika warna susu itu sedikit berubah

"selamat pagi, _Appa_" sapa Chanyeol begitu melihat _Appa_ nya keluar dari kamar menggunakan setelan jas yang rapi dan menenteng tas kantor

"thelamat pagi juga, Chanyeollie" Sehun menoel pipi Chanyeol dan mendekati Luhan

"thelamat pagi, _chagiya~_" ujar Sehun yang berdiri disamping Luhan yang masih sibuk mengaduk teh miliknya dan kopi milik Sehun

"selamat pagi juga, Hunnie~" Luhan menjawab tanpa menoleh sama sekali

"aku mau minta thethuatu boleh?"

"apa?" Luhan meletakkan sendok teh nya dan mencicipi teh dan kopi itu

"morning kith nya mana?" Luhan langsung menoleh dan menemukan Sehun dengan wajah _mupeng _miliknya

Cup!

"sudah" Luhan menambahkan air di teh nya. Terlalu manis

"lagi~" Luhan hampir saja mengecup bibir Sehun lagi. Sebelum…

"HUWAA! KENAPA SUSUNYA JADI PAHIT BEGINIIIII! APA YANG _EOMMA_ MASUKAN TADIII!" Chanyeol berteriak histeris merasakan susunya. Luhan langsung mendekati Chanyeol dan mencicipi susu milik Chanyeol. Dan wajahnya seketika berubah

"astaga! Maafkan _Eomma_, Yeollie. _Eomma_ salah memasukkan kopi ke susumu. Seharusnya kan gula yang masuk. Maafkan _Eomma_ yah?" Sehun membawa teh dan kopi miliknya ke meja makan dan mulai sarapan. Dia sedikit kesal karna morning kiss nya tidak jadi

"lalu aku minum apa, _Eomma_?" Chanyeol bingung

"minum jus saja bagaimana? _Eomma_ punya jus stroberi di lemari pendingin. Mau?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya sumringah

"_Eomma_ ambilkan dulu yah. Kau tidak mau jus, Hunnie?" tawar Luhan pada Sehun yang sibuk memakan sarapannya

"ada juth apel tidak? Kalau ada aku mau" dan Luhan mengambil kedua jus itu di lemari pendingin

Luhan akhirnya ikut sarapan. Sulit memang mengasuh dua orang yang sama-sama kekanakan

"_Chanyeollie! Baekhyunnie disini! Bisa cepat kau buka pintunya?" _teriakan cempreng terdengar dari luar rumah. Itu Baekhyun. Anak dari Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo. Anak mereka sangat hiperaktif. Padahal _Eomma_ nya sekalem itu. Chanyeol turun dari kursinya dan membuka pintu rumah

"kalau melihat mereka aku jadi ingin kecil lagi deh, Hunnie" Luhan melihat Chanyeol yang memang bersahabat dengan Baekhyun itu dengan tatapan penuh harap

"kau dari dulu memang kecil, _chagi_. Tak uthah di perkecil lagi" jawab Sehun yang membuat Luhan bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"aku bahkan lebih tua darimu. Tapi kenapa aku kau anggap lebih kecil darimu?" tanya Luhan bingung

"lihat thaja kedalam celanamu. Kecil kan? Bahkan punya ku lebih bethar dari mu, _Hyung_"

PLETAKK!

"YA! JANGAN MULAI YADONG, SEHUN!" Luhan mendaratkan sendok ke dahi Sehun

"appo~" Sehun mengusap-usap dahinya. Perih

"selamat pagi, Lu-_ahjumma_" tiba-tiba Baekhyun masuk ke ruang makan dan ikut duduk di sebelah Chanyeol

"selamat pagi, Baekhyunnie. Kenapa kau memanggilku _ahjumma_? Aku seorang _namja_. Oh ya, kau sudah sarapan?" Luhan kembali menjadi Luhan yang ramah dan baik hati. Sementara Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bersungut-sungut dalam hati

"aku sudah makan. Terima kasih, _ahjumma_. Lu-_ahjumma_ memang terlihat cantik. Jadi aku panggil _ahjumma_ saja" ucapan Baekhyun mengundang tawa Sehun. Tak ada yang menganggap Luhan tampan. Bahkan anak kecil sekalipun

"kenapa kau tertawa, hah?" Luhan bertanya kasar pada Sehun

"tak apa"

.

.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mana?" tanya Sehun begitu tak melihat dua anak itu sejak selesai sarapan

"mereka sudah masuk mobil tadi" Luhan merapikan rambut Sehun. Ada yang berbeda dengan model rambut Sehun

"rambutmu kenapa jadi begini? Kau terlihat seperti personil boyband saja" Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Sehun begitu model rambut Sehun sudah kembali normal

"matha' thuaminya berdandan thedikit tak boleh?" bela Sehun memeluk pinggang istrinya

"kau kan hanya mau ke kantor, Hunnie. Bukan mau debut boyband" Luhan ikut mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun

"bilang thaja kau cemburu" mereka seperti tak ingat saja kalau mereka di teras rumah. Syukur saja pagar rumah mereka cukup tinggi dan tak terlalu terbuka

"mwo? Cemburu?"

"iya. Takut para karyawan melirikku. Iya 'kan?" Luhan langsung melepas tangannya dari Sehun

"kau terlalu pede, Hunnie. Cepat masuk! Anak-anak sudah menunggu" usir Luhan. Namun Sehun tak bergeming dan masih memeluk pinggang Luhan

"apa?" tanya Luhan bingung

"morning kith~" Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun

"sudah sana! Jangan memelukku terus! Nanti mereka telat!" Sehun masih setia memeluk Luhan

"lagi~"

"kalau kau masih berkata 'lagi' kau tak akan ku beri 'jatah' nanti malam! Cepat berangkat!"

Cup!

Sehun buru-buru masuk mobil setelah mencuri satu ciuman dari Luhan

"hhh… anak itu"

.

.

Siang ini tak terlalu terik. Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya bersantai dirumah. Luhan yang membaca novel dan Chanyeol yang sedang main sendirian di sekitar Luhan. Luhan sendiri terlalu larut dengan bacaannya sampai tak menyadari kalau Chanyeol kesepian disana

"_Eomma_!" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah berdiri didepannya

"iya, Chanyeollie?"

"aku ingin punya adik!" ucapan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Luhan kaget

'_syukurlah tak ada _Sehun_ disini. Jika ia mendengarnya, dia pasti langsung melakukan yang tidak-tidak padaku'_

"mwo? Adik? Kenapa tiba-tiba minta adik?" tanya Luhan yang menutup novelnya

"aku kesepian _Eomma_~ aku ingin punya teman dilumah" Chanyeol duduk didepan Luhan yang tengah bersila dilantai itu

"teman? Kenapa tidak dengan Baekhyun saja? Baekhyun temanmu 'kan?" tanya Luhan. Hatinya sedari tadi bersyukur Sehun tidak mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol kali ini

"itu belbeda, _Eomma_. Kalau dengan baekkie aku harus kelual lumah atau telpon dulu. Tapi kalau Yeollie punya adik 'kan Yeollie tinggal bilang ke _Eomma_. Buatkan Yeollie adik dong, _Eomma_~" rengek Chanyeol. Ada saja alasan dari Chanyeol untuk membuat Sehun _menyerangnya_

KRIIIING! KRIIIINNG!

"sebentar ya, Yeollie. Ada telepon masuk" Luhan berdiri menuju telepon rumah yang masih setia berdering mengingatkan kalau ada panggilan yang masuk

"yeoboseo?"

"_hai chagiyaaaaa~ bagaimana thiangmu? Kau thudah makan belum?" _ternyata yang telepon suaminya. Huh… Luhan kira siapa

"aku sudah makan dengan Yeollie tadi. Kau tanya seperti aku pacarmu saja" Chanyeol mendekati Luhan dan menarik baju Luhan. Luhan pun menoleh ke Chanyeol

'_apa, Yeollie?' _bisik Luhan ke Chanyeol

"boleh aku minta teleponnya, _Eomma_?" pinta Chanyeol

"eum. Hunnie, Chanyeol mau bicara padamu. Boleh?"

"_tentu thaja boleh" _Luhan menyerahkan teleponnya ke Chanyeol. Luhan duduk agar bisa memperhatikan telepon antara Chanyeol dan Sehun

"_Appa_~ Yeollie minta adik~ Yeollie kesepian~ boleh ya, _Appa_?" Luhan terkesiap. Ingin rasanya dia merampas telepon itu dari Chanyeol. Tapi kalau Chanyeol marah bagaimana? Chanyeol kalau marah kan menyeramkaaaan

"_Yeollie mau adik? Mau yeoja atau namja?" _ucapan Sehun terdengar menggoda sekarang

"_namja _saja, _Appa_! Bial Yeollie punya teman di lumah" Chanyeol terlihat bahagia sekali

"_kalau begitu bethok Yeollie ke lumah Halmonie thaja ya" _Chanyeol sekarang terlihat bingung

"kenapa begitu, _Appa_? Memang halus sepelti itu, yah?"

"_haruth theperti itu, _Yeollie_. Kalau mau adik. Yeolli haluth liburan di lumah Halmonie dua hari. Mau tidak?" _

'_jangan katakan iya! Kumohon _Yeollie_! Katakan tidak saja!' _batin Luhan. Ekspresinya sudah kalut sekarang

"baiklah. Yeollie mau. Tapi Yeollie halus punya adik!"

'_matilah aku…'_

"_otte! Teleponnya bitha dikembalikan ke Eomma tidak? Appa mau bicara" _Chanyeol memberikan teleponnya dan Luhan menerimanya dengan setengah hati

"apa?"

"_kau dengar thendiri 'kan, _HannieYeollie_ minta adik~ aku akan bilang ke Eomma kalau liburan ini _Yeollie_ akan menginap dithana. Otte?"_

"bisakah kau tak sesemangat itu, Hunnie?" suara Luhan benar-benar mengundang rasa kasihan

"_tentu thaja aku themangat! Thudah lama kan kita tak melakukan 'nya'. Tak apa-apa kan kalau kita honeymoon lagi dirumah. Cuma dua hari kok"_

"apanya yang dua hari?" Chanyeol sudah kembali ke mainan-mainannya dan meninggalkan Luhan

"_honeymoon nya yang dua hari"_

"MAKSUDMU KITA MELAKUKAN ITU DUA HARI PENUH?! KAU GILA!" Chanyeol langsung menoleh begitu mendengar teriakan Luhan. Dan Sehun sepertinya langsung menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya disana

"_ayolah, Hannie~ thudah dulu ya! aku mau telepon Eomma tentang Chanyeol! Tharanghae!"_

"SEHUN?! JANGAN DITUTUP!" Luhan meletakkan gagang telepon dengan kesal. Dia akan 'bekerja keras' di hari libur

"_Eomma_, _Appa_ kenapa? Kenapa _Eomma_ teliak-teliak?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Kalau Sehun yang tanya dengan ekspresi seperti itu mungkin Luhan sudah menamparnya

"_Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tidak kenapa-kenapa" tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Luhan

"_bereskan barang-barang _Chanyeol_. Eomma sudah setuju. Dan _Chanyeol_ akan kuantarkan setelah pulang dari kantor. Saranghae, _Hannie_-Hyung ^^" _

Luhan meremas ponselnya. Suaminya itu benar-benar!

"hahh… ayo kemasi barang-barangmu, Yeollie. _Appa_ akan mengantarmu kerumah _Halmonie_ setelah _Appa_ pulang dari kantor. Ayo!" Luhan berjalan gontai ke kamar Chanyeol

.

.

"_Appa_ mandi dulu, Yeollie. Jangan membuntuti _Appa_ begitu" Luhan menarik Chanyeol yang mengekor dibelakang Sehun yang baru saja pulang dari kantor dan berjalan ke kamar mereka

"Yeollie ingin cepat ke lumah _Halmonie_. Bial Yeollie cepat punya adik" Sehun langsung menoleh ke Chanyeol. Luhan menatap Chanyeol horror dan langsung membekap mulut Chanyeol

"kau mandi saja, Hunnie. Biar Chanyeol juga mandi. Ayo, Yeollie!" Luhan menarik Chanyeol ke kamarnya. Dan Sehun pun masuk ke kamarnya

.

.

"_Appa_" panggil Chanyeol. Kini mereka diperjalanan ke rumah _Halmonie_. Mereka langsung berangkat setelah selesai mandi

"hm?"

"kenapa Yeollie halus ke lumah _Halmonie_?" Sehun bingung memberi alasan seperti apa

"eum… kenapa ya? dulu ketika _Appa_ minta adik ke _Halmonie_ juga begini. Tapi _Appa_ tak punya adik karna adik _Appa_ meninggal ketika berumur tiga bulan" ujar Sehun asal

"tapi jangan tanya apapun tentang adik _Appa_ ke _Halmonie_. Nanti _Halmonie_ thedih dan nangith" lanjut Sehun. Yang secara tidak langsung mencegah Chanyeol untuk bertanya tidak-tidak pada _Eomma_ nya

"otte, _Appa_!"

.

.

Kediaman Sehun dan Luhan…

Luhan sedari tadi sibuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Dikuncinya pintu kamar mandi rapat-rapat. Takut tiba-tiba Sehun masuk. Entah mengapa setelah Sehun dan Chanyeol keluar tadi. Luhan langsung masuk kamar mandi dan membersihkan apa yang harus dibersihkan di tubuhnya. Semua bulu Ditubuhnya ia cukur habis. Dan setelah selesai ia mandi dan menonton tv. Dia tak mau di anggap Sehun menunggu

Cklek! Krieeet! *anggep aja suara pintu kebuka*

"kau menungguku, Hannie?" Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Kepalanya ia telusupkan di perpotongan leher Luhan. Menyesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan yang baru mandi itu

"lebih baik kau masuk dulu. Ini masih diluar rumah, Hunnie" Luhan menarik Sehun masuk dan mengunci pintu rumahnya diposisinya yang masih dipelukan Sehun

"hhmmm… kau wangi sekali, _Hyung_. Kau mempersiapkan diri?" Luhan menarik tubuhnya. Tapi Sehun memeluknya lagi. Lebih erat

"aku hanya mandi. Aku belum mandi sore tadi" Sehun melepas pelukannya. Dia berjalan menuju tv dan mematikannya. Sementara Luhan masih terdiam disana

"ayo kekamar, _Hyung_"

.

.

.

#End#

.

.

**Ff ini gaje banget yah… tapi emang abis writers block sih si author ini… jadi ya gaje deh… ff ini ff kelima author dan ini ff rated T yang kalo diterusin jadi rated M… bagaimana ff ini menurut kalian? Masukkan pendapat kalian di review! Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca ff author yang gaje ini… terima kasih dan Annyeong ^^!**


End file.
